Minou
by Athlantis
Summary: I hate this part, ok. It's CA until Couplet. The Fang Gang must deal with Angel’s reaction when Cordy leaves on vacation with the Groosalugg. Buffy & the Scoobies are in LA to help
1. Desperate Measures

**Title:** Minou  
**Author:** Athlantis  
**Email:** G (((or pg?)))  
**Summary:** The Fang Gang must deal with Angel's reaction when Cordy leaves on vacation with the Groosalugg. Buffy & the Scoobies are in LA to help.  
**Spoilers:** Everything untill 'Couplet', no Connor though.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.   
**Distribution:** Angel's Archive, Just Fic, FSB. 

**Author's Note:** I wrote this at the beginning of last year and it was the first first fic I finished, but since my dog got missed a few days latter I complete forgot about it. I recently found this fic, so here it is. The title has really nothing to do with the fic, but still, Minou means little (Chiquitita), my puppy name.  
**Author's note II**: And almost a year later, I found the damned notebook where I had it written, so here it is. The first two chapter are a little different from the original and chapter three is new

**Thanks: Lysa thank you so much for the beta (I should have asked you if that how it's says...anyway) Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I could have never finished this much less have the courage to try to do so if it hadn't been for you!!!**

**P.S.** English is not my real language, so be nice.  
**Feedback:** please!!!!

**Part 1**: Desperate Measures

They arrived at the Hyperion. It was strange to have the whole Scooby Gang with her, but Buffy didn't want to face the situation on her own. Though she never said anything about it, she was glad her friends had decided to join her.

When the doors opened, the entire atmosphere seemed filled by deep anguish. There were four people standing to greet them: her former Watcher, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, although his appearance was a lot different than before; Buffy didn't recognized the others, a tough looking young black man, a pale brunette and a red-horned green demon. 

Her first instinct was slaying the demon until she realized no one seemed threatened by him. Before she could ask about his presence Wesley spoke, "Buffy, I'm glad you're here."

He offered his hand and Buffy, hesitating, shook it. "I'd never leave him alone at a time like this. You know that," she added truthfully.

Standing next to her, staring strangely at Lorne, Xander tell them "I didn't realized it was Halloween" 

"Xander...," Willow was about to lecture him when the brunette introduced them.

Nudging him with her elbow, "Xander...," Willow was about to lecture him when the thin brunette introduced herself as Fred Burkle. 

"I'm Gunn. Two N's' "

"Hello Gunn with two N's" Xander mocked him.

Before Gunn could fire back, the demon spoke up, raising his drink in a salute, "I'm Lorne, my sweet eclair. Look at you. You're just full of surprises on the inside. Welcome to Depressionville."

"Eclair?" Willowlooked puzzled, but finished the rest of the introductions, "This is Xander and his girlfriend Anya."

"So where's the suffering vamp?" Anya impatiently asked.

Gunn answered, "Upstairs." 

"What exactly happened with him?" Buffy didn't know the details. She had just responded to Wesley's call and come straight to Los Angeles. "You said he was devastated, but never mentioned why. Who is responsible?"

Wesley answered instantly, "Cordelia, I'm afraid," with the others chiming in simultaneously with groans and sighs of: "The princess", "Barbie" and "Cordy, of course."

Realizing they were all talking about Cordelia Chase, Buffy's mouth gaped open.

Annoyed, Xander said, "So she hasn't stopped been a pain in the ass. Should say I'm impressed, then again, I'm not."

At that moment Gunn stepped up. "Don't know you, but I definitely don't like you. Just so we understand each other, diss her again and we gonna talk."

"What's your problem? You called us, remember?" Buffy said getting angry.

"I don't need you defending me from scary looking man" Xander replied a little embarrassed.

"Ain't my problem, and just so we understand each other, name's Gunn." 

"Gunn...,"Wesley sensed the tension escalating. "They're here to help."

"I still don't get it. We should try to bring Barbie home to deal with this, not call in the Mystery Men"

Fred reminded him, "We couldn't find her, you know that. Wes did what he thought was the best."

"I'm not down with that," Gunn answered. "Taking such desperate measures by bringing Blondie here ain't gonna help."

Buffy was getting annoying by the little family issues. "Whatever, can I see him?"

"Please, Buffy, and if you can manage to get him to eat we would appreciate it," Wesley said, glad she changed the subject.

"What about us, can we see Dead Boy?" Xander wanted to know.

"Let me think about it… NO," was Gunn's reply.

Buffy headed upstairs after being given directions and went to Angel's bedroom. The minute she entered, a low growl sounded from the other side of the room. "Get out of here!!!"

"Angel, I'm here to help. Wesley says you haven't eaten in a week, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Beyond listening, Angel pushed her out and shut the door in her face.

"Angel!" Buffy was desperate; there was nothing she could do.


	2. Waiting for Nothing

I'm sooooooo sorry for the huge delay!!! I've been terrible busy at the uni, anyway, here goes chap two.

Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing!

**Part 2**: Waiting for Nothing

Finishing his phone conversation, Wesley left his office. Again, nothing. Cordelia wasn't in the hotel she said she was going to be, nor did the people there know were she was. Wesley was getting frustrated.

When he opened the door, the despair in the air hit him fully and for the first time, Wesley regretted being the boss. He saw everybody gathered in the lobby. Willow and Anya were sitting quietly side by side. Lorne was drinking something strangely colored. Fred was near Gunn who was sharpening his ax and looking menacing at Xander, who in return was trying very hard to pay attention to his shoes.

Suddenly he saw Buffy descending the stairs, when she reached the bottom Wesley approached her and asked, "Did you manage to talk to him?"

Felling more embarrassment than sorry, she answered, "Not really, though he did talked to me."

Gunn left his axe and walked towards her "What did he say?"

"Nothing important," Buffy answered in defeat. 

It had been three weeks since she had left with the Pylean. Cordelia was enjoying the trip until she started to feel it. Something was wrong, her champion was troubled so she was troubled. Staying with Groo was no longer an option. This vacation was over. She needed to get to Angel. She needed to get to him now.

"Princess, what are you saying?"

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this or maybe I do. It's just… I don't understand it, but I can't, I just can't."

"Princess don't… "

That last conversation left her numb and the next thing Cordelia realized is that she was leaving the airport and hopping into a cab. Tossing her carry-on bag onto the seat, she instructed the driver, "Hyperion Hotel. Please, hurry."

"What happened to him?" Willow, hesitating, asked again.  
_  
_"We are not sure," said Wesley very tired

"It was Kyerumption and she didn't realized it," added Fred, teary-eyed.

"It was what?" Xander was positive he'd never heard that word in any of Giles' bizarre books.

"Pumpkin, now is not the time," Lorne sweetly but sternly told them.

Noticing that Gunn was scowling at him, Xander yelled, "Stop looking at me!" feeling very insecure.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" replied Gunn, equally loud.

"Gunn, please," Wesley stood between the two angry men.

"Wes, he is an asshole. You heard what the idiot said about Cordy," replied Gunn very defensively.

"Look, if yelling and threatening him would do any good , trust me, I'd be kicking him out of this place as we speak, but since it doesn't make things any better, I'm not," said Wesley.

"You're saved, boy," Gunn told Xander angrily.

"Whatever," replied Xander, but as soon as Gunn turned his back on him his face showed how relieved he was.

Cordelia never looked back, not when the Pylean champion was pleading her to stay with him. And even though she could barely stand to hurt him so much, she was determined to go back. The funny way thing was this time it wasn't someone else breaking her heart, she was the one who was causing the breaking.

And when Groo pleaded, "Princess don't leave," the only thing she could reply was "Groo, I do care about you but I'm not your princess". That was the last conversation she ever had with the Groosalug.

Tears were threatening to fall. The taxi driver seemed worried but never said anything, for which Cordelia was grateful, afraid if he said something he would make her pain worse.

Words kept flying in her mind, hunting and confusing her, "Oh God, Cordy", "Please princess", "Don't", "You can't", "Cordy, where are you?", "The champion suffers, he needs his seer." She didn't know what they meant, but she did know they were going to torment her until she did something.

She was almost home.

Finally she arrived, feeling things far worse that they were in her dreams.


	3. Finally

First of all, I sooooo sorry for the huge delay, it's been a busy weeks so I didn't have time to update sooner

Second, thank you guys so much for the feedback!!! I'm beyond grateful for it and I really hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Thanks again

**Part 3: Finally **

"I don't accept it! There has to be something I can do."

"Buffy, it's not your fault." Wesley, always the voice of reason, could understand her frustration. If he was honest with himself, he was feeling the same sense of helplessness and irritation.

They had been there for a week now and nothing appeared to be working, the vampire only wanted his seer and nobody knew where to find her.

Suddenly the doors were opened and a pale girl walked through it. If the Fang Gang hadn't known her so well, they wouldn't have recognized her, just like the Scooby gang hadn't.  
----

After paying the driver, she took her bag and got out from (((of?))) the car and headed towards the hotel entrance, but when she reached it she stopped. It was not the first time she crossed those doors, so why was she so scared in doing so? She couldn't find an answer. One part of her wanted to run through (((from?))) the doors to Angel's room; the other, which was currently winning, wanted to turn around and race to the other direction, away from the apparent danger.

But then, the image of her best friend came to her mind. And the battle had been won.

----

Hesitantly she started to walk towards the wooden doors and opened them. Immediately, she sensed the tension in the hotel and she realized where the urgency was coming from. Slowly she started descending the small stairs, trying to avoid the faces of the people gathered there, when Fred saw her.

"Cordy, it's you!" Utterly relieved, "You're back."

Before the Sunnydale's travelers could react, Cordelia found herself enveloped in the arms of her dear friend.

"Oh Fred," and then they were hugging desperately.

Lorne needed in on that action. "Awww! Group hug," he motioned to Gunn and Wes to join them.

"What the hell," Gunn said to the air and followed Lorne's lead, "Yo English, get your ass here, "he told Wesley, realizing he was still staring at Cordy. Wesley happily forgot for a moment who was the boss and joined them

Cordelia felt more arms around her and sigh contently. She was glad to be back home, but one person was missing to make her perfect picture, not to mention she realized she was having trouble breathing.

She managed to rise her head from the mass of bodies surrounding her and asked, "Where is he?"

Sudden footsteps were heard on the stairs. Angel looked so helpless standing there with his eyes filled with tears and full of hope. Hoping maybe his prayers were finally answered, and they were. For right in front of him was the most beautiful vision he could have ever imagined.

Angel wondered, was it real? Or was it just another dream? Certain it was, he figured he must be dreaming.

"Cordy, is that really you? Please tell me it's you." Once again his vision turned blurry.

"Angel" She whispered and ran towards him until they were enveloped in each other's arms. "Of course it's me, you dork. I'm back." To prove her point she kissed him. "There's no Groo anymore, I broke up with him. Sorry it took me so long"

The words held more meaning than at first they would appear. And that was it, because the champion was finally holding is seer in his arms. In that instant he was whole again for it wasn't just in his mind. His beloved Vision Girl was with him showing him her love without words but only with her heartbeat, her eyes and her lips on his.

The end


End file.
